Earth-715
In this reality, near the end of the modern age of heroes there was devastating war that changed the shape of the world. Thanks to the widespread proliferation and use of chemical and biological weapons, 95% of Earth's female population was rendered sterile, bringing humanity to the brink of extinction. However, the surviving humans were tenacious, and by the 23rd Century the remaining 5% of women capable of breeding quickly gained a foothold as the political elite. Having come to the view that men were the sole gender responsible for the catastrophe, this elite group of women took over the North America. Renaming the domain the United Sisterhood of Femizonia, they enacted a regime that saw the total subjugation of men. , Thundra entry. That states that it was at the end of the 20th Century. Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, and possible future subjectively slides forward as well, as such "20th century" has been replaced with "end of the modern age". To ensure that the surviving men of the world did not regain power, the Sisterhood kept 10% of the male population and forced to slavery, and for breeding purposes. The remaining population of men, and those newborn men who were deemed of no use, were exiled from society and left to fend for themselves. For those men living outside of Femizonia, it was survival of the fittest, creating pocket societies of savages living in utter chaos and constant violence. Eventually the natural means of reproduction was completely supplanted with artificial insemination and scientifically controlled breeding practices. Men were created for breeding stock, entertainment purposes or a life of servitude. The Femizons then focused on eradicating the last surviving wild men that existed outside of their strictly controlled society. Reign of Queen Vega The earliest recorded ruler of Femizonia was Queen Vega, during her rule her sister Princess Lyra fell in love with her servant Mogon. Mogon infiltrated the slave class of Femizonia on the command of his outer tribe. His mission was to infiltrate the Sisterhood and destroy the genetic samples contained in the Temple of Genetics. The intent was to destabilize the Sisterhood's balance of power so that men might regain some power in a society where they had none. Llyra and Mogon kept their forbidden romance a secret, and he eventually convinced her to share his points of view and the two began conspiring together. Although their secret was maintained, Llyra still managed to arouse the suspicion of Syrani the head of the police force in Femizonia. When implicated in a meeting with Mogon's tribe, both Llyra and her lover were brought before Queen Vega to stand trial for treason. Mogon managed to subtly communicate to Llyra to slay him in order to "clear" her name and save her own life. With much hesitation, Llyra did just that, and Mogon was slain. She then ventured out to find those who followed the beliefs shared by her and Mogon. It seems that either Llyra's mission ended in failure, or was rendered irrelevant in light of the events that followed. Merging With Machus Eventually, the Femizon breeding practices developed their greatest warrior, the woman known as Thunder. Soon a crisis loomed over this world as some unseen force was causing Earth-715 to merge with Earth-74101. Earth-74101 was otherwise known as Machus, a world that was the exact opposite of Femizonia, it was a world where men were the dominant gender, and were ruled by Mahkizmo the Nuclear Man. The crossing over of these two alternate futures caused the men of Femizonia to rebel against their rulers. Seeking to put the rebelling men back in their place, the rulers of Femizonia determined that the inciting factor causing this reality merger was caused by an event that occurred in the modern era of Earth-616. Thundra was sent back to that era to defeat a man that was arguably the world's strongest. Her search brought her to the conclusion that this man was the Fantastic Four's strong men, the Thing. Thundra made it her mission to utterly defeat the Thing, convinced that this would halt the merging of Femizonia and Machus. Try as she might, outside factors prevented Thundra from carrying out her task and she grew a grudging respect for the Thing as her opinion of men slowly changed. See - , , , and - . Eventually, Mahkizmo traveled back in time to the modern age to stop Thundra on her mission. By this point she sought the aid of the Fantastic Four, but found herself captured and brought to Machus. The Fantastic Four followed after her with their time machine, but most of the team was captured. Medusa managed to escape to Femizonia where she recruited an army to attack Machus. With the rest of the Fantastic Four and Thundra free, a massive battle broke out. In the ensuing chaos, both the Thing and Thundra struck Mahkizmo as he reached critical mass. The resulting explosion, seemingly atomized Machizmo and finalized the merger between Femizonia and Machus. But instead of finding two genders at war with each other, both came to embrace one another. The merging of the two realities also shunted the Fantastic Four and Thundra back to the modern era of Earth-616. . Legacy Earth-715 and Earth-74101 have been merged, neither reality existing anymore. In it's place a new reality, indexed as Earth-7412 which is an amalgamation of the two realities. However, Thundra later discovered Earth-8009, a world virtually identical to Earth-715 prior to the merger. Thundra eventually went on to rule that world. | Residents = Queen Vega, Princess Llyra, Mogon, Syrani, Beast-Men, Thundra | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}